Reality in Heaven
by SyntheticKize
Summary: Staying in a paradise and seeing the flush from his own personal blond. This was what heaven on earth looked like to Roy. But sadly, he had seemed to have forgotten that, yes, reality still applies in heaven. AU, RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

Staying in a paradise and seeing the flush from his own personal blond. This was what heaven on earth looked like to Roy. But sadly, he had seemed to have forgotten that, yes, reality still applies in heaven. [AU, RoyEd]

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me in any way at all.

* * *

Normally, Roy would wake up at eight a.m. in the morning to hear the sounds of bird chirping, before heading into the bathroom to bathe in warm water, and perhaps grab a cup of coffee on the way out, and enjoying the scenery on the way to work. Not the sounds of a reverberating machine at work, the smell of smoke poisoning the air, and the cramp he was having at his feet. Oh dear no… So… Roy pondered when he woke up, lying on a ragged seat and a suitcase as his pillow… How the hell he had gotten here.

"Oh, good. You're up. We're just about to wake you."

What the hell? Was he being kidnapped or something?

"Who the hell are you?" He croaked out, not registering anything with the headache that was assaulting his head.

"What? You got amnesia or something?" Another man replied back, or what he assumed was a man…

"Havoc, the Colonel didn't get amnesia, I am sure of that." Another voice, a woman.

"Geez, alright alright. I was only joking around. Hey, is Maes up yet?"

Maes…? Roy finally managed to clear his head. Ugh… These guys… He groaned when he finally took in the situation. "Where are you all talking me?" the dark haired man growled out as he looked around, looking quite pissed to be here when he could be at home lying around, sleep more. Only… He was at a hotel. Right, the confusion clouded his mind.

Havoc snickered, "Oh, just somewhere for your vacation, Colonel."

Vacation?

"I'm not on vacation," Roy mumbled out, still in confusion. Reaching out to Riza, he inquired, "Am I?"

"Boy, he's a damn cock-a-doodle-doo in the morning." Roy could hear the grin in Havoc's voice, quite annoyed by it. "Hey, Colonel, try saying, oh no, wait! Whisper into Maes' ear; and say—ouch! Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm driving here!"

He grinned in satisfaction when Riza reached out and pinched Havoc on the arm, quickly hiding the grin as Riza turned her eyes to him. "No, you're not on vacation, but you will be since you had done your meeting here. Just consider it a reward for your hard work these past few weeks, Colonel." She smiled before turning her gaze straight forward to the glass pane in front of her.

He raised an eyebrow at the information, a vacation? Since when do Riza permit a vacation to anyone?

Hearing a snore to his side, he turned his attention to the source of the sound, seeing Maes sprawled all over the seat, snoring loudly. Roy smiled gratefully, quite sure that it was Maes who had come up with this idea.

"Oh hey, we're here." Havoc grinned, speeding up the vehicle and paying the entry fee before zooming in.

Roy's eyes widen when he saw the board. Aquroya's Beach Resort?

Oh no…

There was no way in hell he's going to spend this vacation with the sea.

"Wait! No one told me that it was going to be a beach resort! I'm not going to stay here, understand?" Roy yelled. Havoc quickly skidded the car into a stop and pulled the door on Roy's side open, and all Roy could think was 'what the—' before he was kicked and pushed out of the car along with his suitcase.

He fell on his side with a thump, the suitcase following him, he was about to curse at them when he noticed that it had left him behind when Maes opened the window and yelled his farewell happily, throwing a photo of Elysia after kissing it goodbye and saying that that photo must be taken good care of. The photo finally fluttered to the ground when the car left his sight. His eyes still wide and mouth open wide, unbelieving.

They had left him behind.

Alone.

In this hell.

Taking deep breaths, he exhaled them slowly. Quite sure that he had regained control of his emotions back, he went to pick up the photo. Seeing Hughes and Elysia playing in the beach, a beach ball bigger than Elysia herself held in Elysia's little grubby hands.

Roy was about to shred it to pieces in temper, when he finally realized the consequences later. He shuddered. Sighing, the man walked back to where his suitcase was lying, picking it up, he slid the photo down his pocket as he looked up at the big name sign. He growled and strode along the path to the lobby, kicking little pebbles along the way. Not knowing why he stuck around when he could just call a cab.

* * *

Roy really regretted not letting the bellboy help him with his luggage. What the hell had they packed in here?! He dropped the suitcase to the soft carpet below, careful not to crush his feet. He fished the key to his room out of his pocket, opening it with a tap to the detector. He entered the room and flipped on the lights, before dragging the suitcase in and tossing it onto the sofa.

It was quite a nice room, Roy observed. A clichéd cream-colored theme was used it seemed, the suite had the living room as the first room to greet him. Roy looked around the place as he took off his shoes. The wall on the left side of the room wasn't exactly a wall, Roy had discovered when he opened the curtain covering it; apparently, they had decided that the scenery of sea would be enjoyable to look at every time people walked in the living room. He grimaced.

Aside from the big window, nothing else had seemed out of the normal. A television on the far side of the room with a sofa in front of it; a practical sofa, since it could be extended and used as a bed on its own. The room was divided into two parts by a bar table, the smaller of the part functioning as a kitchen, a dinner table in the middle of it.

Roy ended his expedition of the room, and entered the door that's facing the entrance. As he stepped in, he immediately knew that it was the room from the queen-sized bed. There was a hall with a door, one he assumed led to the toilet, a very short one, but still a hall leading to the much bigger space up ahead. The bed faced the continuing wall from the hall, a section along with a painting hung there that experienced light directly from the sun from the veranda built beside the bed.

Roy's face lightens up and immediately opened the door to the veranda. His hair quickly fell into a mess from the strong wind. Stepping to the edge, he leaned on the railing and enjoyed the scenery.

As much as he hated the sea, it… was quite beautiful watching it from above. He shook his head and smiled. Maybe it's not really a bad thing to stay here after all… Well, not that he would. But… When he was reminded of Riza's gun… Roy twisted his face.

Nah… It was quite nice of Maes to go through all the trouble to… plan this little trip… So maybe he would stay. It's only the sea, after all. Yeah…

Roy rubbed his forehead and looked around, quite surprised that they had actually prepared a bottle of wine and a few glass on top of a table that was placed on the veranda. Roy had to say that they do have better preparation than most hotels do as he popped open the bottle and poured himself a glass. He seated himself upon the railing and swirled his wine around before taking a sip.

He continued watching the beach below him when suddenly the dark-haired man yelped and took a grip on the railings as he almost fell when his leg suddenly cramped. He grumbled as he set the glass down on the table before stepping foot on the room and sitting on his bed, rubbing his leg when he noticed a paper on the bedside table just next to the telephone.

A list of calls, Roy realized and he quickly skimmed through the list and finally found the one he had been searching for. Taking the telephone with him, he lied on the bed, punching in the numbers that were given in the list.

He waited for a second before the other line picked up, "Ah, yes, hello, good evening. Is this the massage center? Yes, I'd like to book a room later for tonight if that's all right. Mhm. Roy Mustang." He paused, listening to the other. Almost groaning when the manager picked up the phone to greet him. This… is going to be long vacation; he scowled. Well… I guess it wouldn't be too bad if I could pick up some ladies later on in the beach, he thought as he twisted the phone cord idly while the other man on the phone chattered on.

* * *

"Ed?" Schiezka's voice pierced through the silent room, breaking the only occupant of the room's concentration.

Ed looked up, his eyes lingering on the book he was reading to meet Schiezka's eyes. "Yeah?" He hummed out, his eyes returning to the book in front of him, trying to concentrate and read the ancient book he placed in front of him, rubbing the tip of the withering page.

"Uhm," Schiezka paused, still standing by the open door, feeling bad for intruding. "There's a client waiting for you later on in the night. A VIP,"

Ed raised an eyebrow. A VIP?

Well, this was rare…

"Alright," Closing the thick book, he stood up, stretching with Schiezka staring questioningly after him. "I'm just gonna take a walk. Don't worry," He sighed. "I won't ditch." Not with a VIP, he grumbled, a little irritated he won't be having the day to himself and his book. Walking towards the door, he widened it, stepping out of the enclosed room with Schiezka trailing behind him. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the back door leading towards a garden, where Schiezka finally excused herself and left him with his book.

Ed waved goodbye to her and continued on his way, striding across the garden and stepping into bushes and dense trees, shoving the leaves from his face. Finally the sun shone in his face, and the green vegetation lessened, revealing a sandy beach beyond anyone's sight in the resort.

He had found this hidden place 2 weeks after he'd start working in this place. A chuckle could be heard from dry lips, and a tongue darted out to wet them.

The layout of the place was so big; it had been very easy for anyone who rarely visited the resort to get lost along the way. He's only one of the many. He still remembered how the area confused him when he was trying to get to the manager that had called for him. It didn't take long for him to get strayed from the path and wounded up lost. While looking furiously for the way back, he had found this tiny spot no one had seemed to discover.

He fell in love with the site.

Taking his usual seat on the wet boulder found there, he leant against it, setting the book down beside him and letting his head rest on the rock, gazing the crimson red sky above him. With his boots already taken off, he could feel the waves brush upon his feet, washing away some of the sand and the gentle wind caressing his face, his hand immediately went to his band, freeing his hair from it's confinement to let the wind tousle his undone hair.

It was tranquil here: peaceful. Nothing like the other side of the beach.

He stared across the horizon for a while before deciding to read instead, grabbing his book and hopping on top of the boulder, letting his head rest on the palm tree beside the boulder, opening the last page he had read. An hour or so had gone by unnoticed by him, too absorbed in his reading. The sky had already turned dark, the stars hanging high and lighting up the moonless sky.

Finally finishing the book, he let out a sigh, the thick tome talked about alchemy, an interest of his ever since he was a child. He flipped over the book, looking it over. Of course, he had to thank his old man for this as much as he hated admitting it… He grunted. Putting his book down, he wiped out all the heavy thoughts weighting his mind, replacing it with memories of his brother. He smiled nostalgically, and found himself missing him again.

He hopped down the damp rock, stretching his body, careful not to strain his right shoulder. He left his spot to stand by the sea, and couldn't help but quivered a little bit when the cold water touched his knees. Crouching down, he played with the fishes with his finger, circling his finger around them. Only stopping when all the fishes were chased away.

He missed Al… And the only thing that made him stay here was the fact that he had done all of this for Al himself. He couldn't be selfish, not if he wished the best for his little brother.

He stood up, and ceased his thinking, knowing that it would only make him depressed more. Shoving his feet to the sleek black leather boots, he grabbed his book, and strode towards the pile of big rocks leading to the other side of the beach, the side where people visited more.

He could only question himself why he's going there; still he shrugged, letting the invisible force pull him.

Not knowing that his destination, was going to be the place he'd meet his definition of a bastard.

* * *

A/N:

Hello there everyone *waves*. I just want to let everyone know, this fic is unbeta-ed. All the mistakes that were made up there were all my doings, I had tried my best correcting here and there, but nonetheless I'm sure that I had left a few grammar errors unnoticed.

Concerning this fic, I had not made up my mind of where the plot will be going (I can be sure that it will be very perverted and messed up though), and with the exams coming up later this month, I had no time to think it over. Therefore, an update in a week or two would be very VERY unlikely. I'd like to apologize for the OOC-ness as well. I had a hard time writing them, especially Ed, but I've tried my best.

And you don't have to, but I'll really appreciate feedbacks. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me in any way at all.

* * *

"Damn… No one told me that this place is mostly for couples…" Roy muttered sourly as he strolled along the seashore. He had a feeling that his luck was out for today. There were only a few people present in the beach, packing their stuffs. It was already dark, so there was no surprise there.

Roy kept on walking before deciding to go back, there's nothing to do there anymore anyway, and he'd learnt his lesson for the day. Oh well, there goes the boring one-day vacation, Roy summed up, still twirling the only key to his house with his finger and turned around, ready to go back to his room and wait for his massage.

Suddenly, Roy felt the keys riding up on his finger and before he could stop, the keys were already nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck!" The man roared, frustration piling up in him. Today's not a good day, not a good day at all, and the urge to punch someone in the face, particularly Hughes, just to relieve his irritation showed up. Oh yes, punching that goofy face would be something that would satisfy and humor him for many years to come.

His right leg kicked the sand beneath him, and he grumbled as he started the search for his keys. It'd be a long night… Roy found out when he realized that the stupid keys didn't fall onto the sand, oh no, apparently the keys prefer the bushes rather than the white sand. And so, he swept his eyes over the sand again, checking it once more, before diving his hand into the bushes, wandering and touching everything that was in reach. With his ass high in the air, he kept on looking minutes after minutes, and minutes turned into hours, and apparently those two hours didn't result in anything, except for a pricked finger.

With a thump, he fell on the sand, wiping the sweat off his eyebrows; not caring whether his white button-up shirt was dirtied. He couldn't get into his own house if he left the keys here, and the damn thing had all of his keys with it. And he'd rather wait for Riza to part with her guns before he'd leave his keys in the bushes. 'You should have given Maes some of your spare keys, you'll know what happens if you don't someday, Roy-boy.' Madam Christmas's voice cut through his mind and Roy grimaced as the imaginary voice reprimanded him.

With a glance at his watch, he growled. He won't make it for the massage later. Great.

Too tired, Roy just blew the bangs out of his eyes before letting the exhaustion took over and rested his eyes; his arms and legs spread out. He'll search for the keys later; right now, he just needed a rest.

It had only passed a few minutes before the sound of sand crunching beneath something disturbed him: must be someone walking around the damn beach. And in an effort to ignore the annoying sound, he turned over his side and swung his arm over his ears and eyes to protect the process of the slumber that was coming. He sighed, contented when the damned person stopped.

"You know, mister… You're kinda in the way."

Roy twitched. He sat up and glared at the person, not at all humored by the statement. He was much too cranky to be dealt with right now and so was he to deal with anyone. The irritation that had almost exploded quickly died away when he saw the person's face.

The moonlight shined just right above the boy, no older than 17, outlining the teen's blond hair as if it were shining. The blowing wind played with his long silky hair, one that went down to his backbone. Fiery golden eyes that glimmered glared upon his, a fire blazing behind those eyes. Through his flowing dark bangs, Roy could see the blond's personality through his eyes: strong, proud, gifted.

"…Oi. Are you mute or something?" The boy-ish voice sent Roy out of his gaze, his face dark and feet tapping impatiently, his fingers tapping rhythmically on an old book.

Roy looked away; quite embarrassed to be caught looking at the boy by the person himself… Well, Roy glanced at the blond through the corner of his eye, he didn't seem like he'd noticed him staring at him earlier… But he does look quite pissed… Maybe he did notice him looki— "Are you listening to me, you freaking bastard?!"

Roy jumped, and quickly faced the person who had disturbed his thoughts. For someone so beautiful, he sure was rude…

Wait, beautiful? Where did that come from?

Roy grunted loudly, trying hard to clear his head. And suddenly, he caught the boy's face twisting into uncertainty, "…Oh." Mustang raised an eyebrow at the reaction.

"I'm… Uh, sorry." A slender hand swiftly touched the back of his head, playing with strands of blond hair. "I didn't know you were actually mute…" and Roy went jaw-slacked. "Uh, yeah, sorry." The boy offered his left hand for a shake to Roy, a gesture for an apology.

The man stared at the hand, still quite shocked. He shook his head in disbelief, how the boy could come up with such a bizarre idea was entirely unthinkable.

The dazed man hadn't realized that the offered hand slowly trembled and clench into a fist while it fell to the boy's side, the whole body shook while the shadow of his bangs hid his expression when Roy had finally noticed. Roy was about to ask him when the other grabbed his collar and dragged him upwards until he's… almost standing up; Roy yelped, caught off guard. "You damn fucking bastard! I fucking apologized, all right?! What more do you want?!" Roy would have admired his strength hadn't it been him that would be the victim.

He hadn't had the time to protest and deny though; all of a sudden Roy felt the impact of falling onto the rough sand on his bottom, and he groaned in pain; rubbing his throbbing back. It was when his head straightened up he froze; not because of the pain, but because of the whimper and gasps the boy beside him was escaping.

Kneeling, the teen's hand were grasping his right shoulder, yanking the shirt; his forehead was shoved on the sand, not even noticing the rough texture that was starting to make red gashes on his temple and his teeth was gritted tight, as if he was afraid to let any sound of weakness heard.

Roy stared for a moment, quite shocked to find the boy that was so fierce earlier on reduced into the whimpering ball in front of him; the pain must be agonizing. Roy then mentally slapped himself for dazing off and not helping the boy as he immediately stood up and rushed to the boy. He lowered himself, and gently but still in haste wrapped his arm around the blonde's trembling body. "Hang on… I'm gonna take you to the lobby and get some help. Can—"

"No!"

Roy stopped questioningly when the boy gasped and yelled out, gripping on his shirt tightly, the knuckles whitening from pure pressure; and from that support alone, he struggled to straighten up himself. Roy waited till the other managed to stand up, still worried, and arms ready to catch the blond if he tumbled. The teen finally managed to stand up straight and quickly released his grip then taking a few steps back. A few moments was spent in silence between the two, before the younger finally broke the silence.

"…Thanks,"

Roy nodded, not actually knowing what to say. There were lots of question in his head, but not even one of them he could voice out. Silence continued to overwhelm them as they stood around awkwardly, avoiding the other's eye.

"…Are you alright now?" Roy eventually mustered up. His eyes wandering around, wishing that he could set them on the blond once again, but not having the courage to do so.

"Uh… Yeah…" The blond was still clenching his right shoulder, massaging it. Seemed as though his right shoulder caused the pain, Roy kept that in mind just in case.

The conversation didn't last long, and the silence went back to greet them again. He looked at the sky, and sighed, never letting his eyes off the dark night sky, million of stars filling it. How was it that hard to come up with a topic? What had rendered him speechless this night? Something was off, and it didn't look as though they were siding with him.

"…Beautiful night, huh?" The boy's soft voice snapped him out of his trance, and he looked over to him.

The other was looking at the sea and the sky along with him, and he had no words but to nod, admiring the scenery as well. The wind that had really picked up strength continued to play with both his dark hair and the other's blond and Roy noticed from the corner of his eyes that the boy's delicate hand was raised to tuck a few strands of hairs behind his ear. Roy couldn't help but smile at the sight. His golden eyes were shining with astonishment, a wide smile gracing his face, and then, the eyes closed and he took a deep breath, letting out a relaxed sigh.

The dark haired man stared at the display the blond was putting up, completely stricken. Suddenly, he caught those amazing golden eyes on his and his breath caught.

In pure reflex, he opened his mouth and spoke his mind.

"You know, you have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen."

…Shit.

And the boy's jaw dropped. "…Excuse me?!" The said boy screeched, those beautiful golden eyes wide and unbelieving and a blush adorning his cheeks.

Shit shit shit shit shit. What the heck should he respond to THAT?! He couldn't fucking think right now and damn, he needed to come up with something: soon.

"It's true," the reply came out rather unexpected and louder than Roy would like it. He was doomed.

But… The dark-haired man couldn't deny it though; the boy was adorable when he's blushing. Calming down, he grimaced, when did he become such a pedophile? He was sure the boy wasn't any older than fifteen or something.

The blonde's cheeks redden quite nicely before his mouth opened, "You're freaking sick, you pervert!"

He had been expecting that kind of line. And yes, it was quite rewarding to see the blush, but then… From what he had gather from the other's reaction, he's not very sure he would get out of this unharmed if he continued on with this game.

"I'm getting out of here, this is getting WAY out of hand." Roy noticed the other said. He's leaving? The shorter of the two immediately brushed past him, not even sparing him a glance. "Wait," Roy grabbed the blonde's arm, holding him still. "I still don't know what your name is."

The teen looked at him, his face implying that he's still embarrassed. "Why the hell would I tell you my name, oh hail bastard?"

Roy smirked, well, the hell with it, he had already done it anyway; he could play with the little guy for a while. "Because I'm hot and you're interested in me?"

And said little guy looked like he could com bust from the heat that was getting to his face. "You damn pervert."

He jerked his arm out of Roy's hold, and stomped away, the blush never leaving his face. Roy chuckled to himself. Well, he'll be seeing him soon enough, he'll make sure of it. It's a good night, Roy decided after the blond had completely went out of his sight, even after all the—damn, Roy stopped his train of thought and groaned. His keys…

* * *

Roy dragged himself to the massage center in the resort after getting a bath. Apparently, they had reserved a room for him. Roy made a note to tip them big. The automatic slide door quickly slide open to welcome him, a burst of cool air swept by. He immediately approached the counter, and found himself being led to his private massage room; a dark room with candles spread around the corners. The atmosphere's quite nice and very fitting for a night session. It wasn't hot in there either; how with all the candles in the room, he had no idea.

He tipped the man graciously before entering the room. Once he was in, he was instructed by a woman to take off his clothes and wrapped himself in a towel and informing him that the massage therapist would enter the room shortly before the woman left the room. He did so, shrugging his clothes off and wrapping the towel around his lower body, hidden to anyone in the massage bed area by a heavy red curtain.

Once he was done stripping, he pulled the white towel and wrapped it around his lower body, effectively concealing everything hidden underneath. Roy dragged the curtain open and stepped outside of the corner. No one was there; apparently the lady had left him while he was changing, and Roy sighed, throwing his clothes on the floor even when there was a hanger for hanging clothes.

He plopped down on the table and lied on his stomach. The aroma of roses filling his nose, and he stretched, sighing as the tension flowed out of his body. He rested his head on his folded arms, and closed his eyes, thinking about when he can meet that blond again.

Roy opened his eyes and huffed. He better stop thinking like this; he's not gay and nor was he a pedophile. And he's not ready to settle down that fast, not that fast. But… Something from him just really drew his attention. Be it his staggering appearance, his strong personality, or just anything. Well, whatever it was, Roy was not going to be in too deep with this. He'll just… play a little bit.

Yeah… Play. Roy propped himself up with his arm, tapping his fingers on his face in a playful manner.

It'll relief his stress. And there was no harm in doing this and that. A game.

He won't fall for a kid like him. Oh hell no. He's as straight as a pencil.

Well, let's see if he could withstand the kid's alluring appearance and personality. Well then… Little Blondie,

Let the game begin.

* * *

"What?! I still have to work even though that freaking guy was late for what—3 hours?! It's almost midnight!" Ed shrieked, enraged, and slammed down his hands on the table counter, the papers that were there fluttering. How could they do this to him?!

"I'm sorry, Ed…" Rose apologized, hands raised to clasp each other, her eyes genuinely showed how true she was, and Ed couldn't help but sigh, letting his arm drop to his sides, swinging, feeling bad for yelling at her when it's not her fault. "We've all had been personally informed by Mr. Hakuro that Mr.—"

"May I ask why you're still here, Elric?" Hakuro's voice boomed from Ed's behind. Rose immediately went silent, sending silent signals for Ed to control his behavior. Rose had known Ed enough for her to know that he's going to act rashly in the rage, she just hoped that the good lecture she had given him last week would help him manage the fiery temper he held inside him, and one she hope wouldn't result in a loss of job; she knew how important this job was to Ed.

Ed stiffened at the voice and nodded to Rose before turning around, only to be met with Hakuro's stern eyes. He quickly turned his eyes away from the hard glare, trying hard not to burst on front of the man. He couldn't risk the possibility of being fired. "Well… Sir, I—"

"Now, Elric. Our guest is waiting." Ed cringed at his manager's tone of voice. "You should be honored to be chosen for this task, the least you can do is show up at the right time. Hadn't it been for your knack in this, I would have fired you a long time ago," Hakuro warned him. Ed had almost exploded, the heat gathering to his head, but was quickly reminded by the glare Rose had thrown him.

"What are you waiting for?" The direction in his tone was heading towards anger.

He mumbled a 'Yes, Sir' before he excused himself. He hurried to the door the right of the table, struggling not to slam the door, and stomped along the way; entering the third door on the right, he finally slammed the door, satisfying himself as the vibration rang all around the small room. He sighed aloud and leaned against the peeling wall, sliding down slowly. How he hated this job…

But he needed it. He has to.

For Al.

He swallowed hard. Raising himself up, he grabbed a cup and poured himself some cold coffee. Collapsing on a rickety chair, he gulped the black liquid down, quenching his dry throat. Squinting his eyes against the blinding light from the lamp above, he placed the cup down delicately on the table in front of him. He placed his head on the aged table, trailing the cup's rim with his finger; it was an old cup… One that was given by his mother when he was a child.

He checked the clock on the wall, and sighed resignedly when he was reminded why he was here again. He pushed himself up and cleaned himself in the small bathroom that was provided, taking a cold bath before dressing in his uniform in haste, and rushing out the door, tying up his still wet hair into a high ponytail along the path.

He slowed his steps when he was nearing the lobby, preparing and checking his rocking emotions. He just… hates Hakuro. He didn't know why, but something about him irked him. When he was at the end of the hallway, he peeked, trying to see if there were any signs of Gran still hanging there. When he saw none though, he quickly stepped out and approached Rose who was daydreaming.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and waved a hand in front of her when she still didn't notice him waiting for her. "Hey… Rose,"

"Huh?" Rose finally stepped out of her bubble, a surprised look in her eyes.

"Where's Hakuro?"

"Oh, he'd left already."

"I can see that." Ed swatted an invisible fly. "Do you know where?" Ed inquired, pushing his body over the table.

"Uh…" Rose looked at him strangely. "He didn't say."

Ed just grunted in reply.

"Can you let me know why you're so curious about him today, Ed?" The receptionist asked, curious as to why Ed was so inquiring about Hakuro when he had usually being particularly ignorant about the guy and telling her that he was a bastard.

"Nah…" Ed didn't know himself; and it was pissing him off by the minute. Today was just horrible. "Look… I gotta go before that old man Hakuro found me and started pissing me off again. Bye, Rose." Ed said his farewell to Rose, one that was greeted by her own wave and set off to find the room.

He climbed up the swirling staircase, knowing well enough where the room was and just dragging the bag full of oil bottles on the floor. He really didn't want to do this… Who was this guy anyway? Why was everyone treating the guy like he was some sort of king or something? It annoyed him actually. Ugh… With the guy being treated like this… Could he be some sort of snobby guy with a picky attitude or something like that? Ed shuddered.

Well… The bag were set down on the floor, as he looked up at the room's number… V.I.P number 6… Ed sighed. This was it.

He knocked thrice, and waited for the call.

He could hear sounds of shuffling and …Hakuro's voice? The door opened and he came face-to-face with his manager. Avoiding the man's eyes, he bowed slightly, grateful that his bangs covered his grimace and entered the room, bracing himself to look at the man he will be… massaging later.

And so, he looked up, only to be greeted by wide black-onyx eyes. Ed's breath caught.

"You!" They yelled out simultaneously, one of the tone incredulous and the other seemed quite pleased.

"Mr. Mustang?" Hakuro looked quite confused by the display going on in front of him. A quick and biting glare from Ed to Roy made him understood in split second.

The 28-year-old man immediately stood up from his spot on the bed and approached Hakuro, "Mr. Hakuro… Can you grant us some time to talk alone?"

Not wasting even a second, Hakuro had almost shouted, "Of course! I'll be waiting over here if it's alright." Hakuro tapped the floor where he was standing with his foot.

Roy nodded at him and suddenly someone was dragging him to the corner of the room, not touching the candles but still quite close.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Ed growled out, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed Roy's collar once again, dragging the older man's face near his own. Roy's smirk didn't help in deflating his rage.

"For a massage, obviously. You work here?"

"Oh, how did you know?" Ed ground out the words tightly. He exhaled a shaky breath. "Now… You listen here, bastard; don't you ever EVER dare mention my shoulder to anyone here. If I found out that you had utter even a single word about it, let's just say that the headline news next day would be of a dead body floating in the sea." The way that every single word was sputtered out of the teen's mouth was making Roy shiver in anticipation.

While the dark-haired man was curious of why the blond was so desperate to cover up the fact about his shoulder, it still didn't stop him from going along with his sudden come-up plan. He could ask the teen later, he must have had the shoulder treated as well so it wouldn't be too bad not to tell anyone.

"Of course," Roy agreed and smiled in a way that made the teen suspicious. Dismissing it, the teen breathed out a sigh of relief.

Well… Maybe this bastard's not that quite of a bastard at all.

"In a condition," Roy continued, whispering into an ear, one that was quickly covered in embarrassment by a hand, the other releasing the dark-haired man's collar.

What?!

"What the fuck did you mean by--!" The roar was cut off when Roy slapped a hand on his mouth. "Hey, quiet down," Roy put his finger in front of his lips. "Would you like for your boss there to hear us?"

And involuntarily, Ed quieted down, dropping his volume, "Explain," The note that wrapped around his words filled with venom.

Roy clicked his tongue. "Wait, I can't talk freely with that guy hanging around," He pushed Ed against the wall. "Wait here," Shrugging off the glare that was penetrating his back, he approached the man.

"Ah! Mr. Mustang! Are you done?" The man greeted him.

"Ah yes, about that Mr. Hakuro, would you mind if I ask you to leave this room? By no ill intention of course; I merely wanted more privacy with the young man there," Roy asked impatiently, but still keeping the polite manner up. Although he wouldn't mind chasing the intruding man away brusquely as long as the man would leave pronto.

The dirty-blond haired man contemplated uneasily, an eternity to Roy and a low growl from Ed had past when he finally agreed, shouting out that Roy can inform him of anything if the young blond had done anything ill to him and a warning to Ed himself before being kicked out of the room.

He had only stepped out from the small hallway that was leading to the door when he was pounced and slammed onto the solid, and very hard wall behind him. He had only a second to gather his thoughts before the one in front of him roared into his ears.

"EXPLAIN,"

Roy snarled in annoyance at the smaller man in front of him, deciding that he had had enough.

He grabbed both of the younger man's wrists, yanking them up, before he threw him to the spot he had been earlier, hearing the thud of a head colliding with wall, ignoring the yelp of pain, switching their position. He pinned the wrists together with his hand above the blonde's head, holding it tight in case the teen tried to struggle while his right leg moved to the space between the two leather-covered legs, pinning him effectively.

Still pinning him, Roy gave a moment for the both of them to calm down; apparently, the other took the time to blow up his fuse.

"What the fuck?! Let me go, you damn bastard!" Ed twisted around, trying to get his wrists free from the other's deadlock grip.

Roy flushed at the sight of the body moving and twisting and decided not to take a chance as he looked away, not granting permission to look at the body in front of him. He's still a child, damn it!

Roy closed his eyes, tightening the hold he had over the wrists while the captive's strength was eventually drained. Ed finally stopped moving when he realized that he wouldn't be getting away without talking this one over. Finally, Roy thought exasperatingly when Ed stopped twisting his body. He'd had thought that it would go on in hours.

"I get it, you want to talk. Fine; just let me go."

He grinned when those golden cat-like eyes intensified on him. "No can do. I wouldn't want a kick to my chest."

And the only thing Ed could do to reply was growl, and shouted out, "Fine! Get it over with, you asshole."

Roy looked at him disapprovingly and tsk-ed, "Language." He chuckled when he could actually feel the other trying to twist his fist free and punch his face.

Noticing the long locks of hair tied up by a rubber, he observed it and decided that he liked it better when the boy's hair was down like it was in the beach. He neared his face to the blonde's face, letting out hot breaths in the teen's ear before gritting the band with his teeth, pulling it down as the silky hair followed, flowing down gracefully. He finally distanced his face from the other's, delighted to see the boy's face flushing brilliantly.

He opened his mouth, letting the rubber fall to the floor between their feet.

"By that condition… I meant that you," He neared his face to the alarmed face the boy was giving and smirked before giving a slow lick across the bright red cheek, "have to work for it." He whispered into the crimson ear.

And people all around the resort were sent wondering where the deafening scream in the middle of the night had come from.

* * *

A/N:

First of all, I just want to say thank you for all you dear readers and reviewers! Especially the comments that the reviewers had given me. I appreciate it very very much. They had sent me in high spirits. :) So once again, thank you. And if you hadn't notice... I had actually rewrote chapter one and the summary. It's not much better than the last one, I have to admit; and of course, you all need not read it again. I have added a scenario or two, but it's not that important; so it's up to you all if you want to re-read it.

And again, I'm quite guilty saying this but the next update wouldn't be faster than this one. I actually have another exam waiting for me in three weeks. I usually make status updates in my profile though, so you can check there if you want to see if I make progress or not. (Who noticed the sudden change in my style of writing? It... had changed, right?)

Anyway, enough of my rant, please review! I'd love to hear your voices on this chapter! :)


End file.
